Alison DiLaurentis 'Unconfirmed' Pillow Princess
by TGHall
Summary: AU, No A, No Ali disappearance. Just Hanna stirring up Alison. Established Emison. Mature Audiences. ONE SHOT.


**Alison DiLaurentis Unconfirmed Pillow Princess **

**A/N: For Emisonxx :)**

**This is an AU, No A, Ali took a while to come round so Maya and Paige happened but established Emison. **

**I thought you guys might like some smut :) Enjoy. **

**Don't own Pretty Little Liars. **

"Oh come on as if Alison DiLaurentis isn't the biggest pillow princess in all of Rosewood, Em," Hanna goaded with a naughty smirk from across the park table.

Emily choked on her water.

"What?" she finally spluttered.

"Alison you know your girlfriend, blonde, crazy, queen bee, definite pillow princess."

"I know who Ali is, thank you Hanna," Emily sighed. "But what is a pillow princess?"

Hanna burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Oh my god, thats priceless. Em, never change," Hanna gasped for breath wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Whats so funny?" Aria asked as she neared the table, Spencer and Alison in tow.

"I'm not sure," Emily answered her eyes narrowed warily as Hanna started laughing again.

Spencer and Aria slipped into seats on either side of Hanna and Alison plopped down beside her girlfriend.

"Hi, baby," she greeted the brunette.

Emily smiled and kissed Ali gently.

"Hi," she breathed pulling away.

"Ali are you a pillow princess?" Hanna questioned ruining the sweet moment.

"What!" Alison shrieked.

Hanna held up her hands defensively.

"I was just asking Em and-"

"What did you say?" Alison demanded rounding on her stunned girlfriend.

"I didn't-" Emily spluttered.

"Relax she doesn't know what a pillow princess is," Hanna counted. "Though once I explain you may have to change your ways, Ali D."

Hanna held up a taunting finger wiggling it in the air at the enraged blonde.

"Shut up, Hanna," Alison snapped.

Alison was fuming and Emily more confused than ever tried to place a comforting hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, the blonde however shrugged her off.

"Geez I was just trying to educate your girlfriend," Hanna quipped.

Spencer and Aria watched the two blondes square off silently. Emily well and truly caught in the middle.

"Hanna I will bury you," Alison seethed.

"Well that's just _rude_, Alison," Hanna smirked. "Now Em, a pillow princess is-"

"Last chance Hanna this will not end well, I promise you," Alison threatened.

Hanna crossed her arms with a satisfied smirk, riling up Alison was her favourite game. It was so easy to play.

"A pillow princess-"

"Han-na," Alison bit off.

"Is a-"

"Hanna!"

"Woman who enjoys oral but won't return the favour," Hanna finished quickly.

Alison's head thumped against the table.

Spencer and Aria stared wide eyed at Hanna, who clapped her hands as Alison began groaning in embarrassment. Emily looked back and forth between the two blondes alarmed.

"Thats what a pillow princess is. So Em, Ali's totally one right?" Hanna leaned forward excitedly.

Emily started to open her mouth when Alison's head shot up and she threw a hand across Emily's mouth.

"Don't answer that," she shrieked.

Emily stayed perfectly still as Alison glared at Hanna.

"You know your silence is more telling Ali," Hanna goaded.

"I'll be sure to make lots of noise when I _murder_ you later," Alison retorted.

"Whats the big deal? You got Emily 'Every-Bicurious-Girls-Dream' Fields plowing your field so to speak, I certainly wouldn't be complaining," Hanna added a flirty wink at the blushing brunette in question.

Emily just managed to grab Alison in time before the blonde vaulted across the table to strangle Hanna, which of course set Hanna off into another fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Ali," Emily cooed into her girlfriend's ear holding her tightly. "I can tell the-"

"No," Alison snapped, softening as she turned to face Emily. "Let them think what they want."

Emily nodded in understanding and held Alison to her as they turned back to face their friends. Hanna of course continued ribbing Alison for most of the day, completely immune to every half hearted threat Ali would throw back. The bubbly blonde finally lost interest as soon as Caleb showed up and the five friends went their separate ways. It was only later that night that the conversation came up again, though Alison wished it hadn't. Especially in bed.

"Ali," Emily asked softly.

"Mmm," Alison answered, pressing lavish kisses to Emily's abdomen. Her tongue tracing the brunette's belly button.

"Do you…" Emily gulped struggling to voice her concerns.

Alison reluctantly pulled her lips away from bronzed skin to look up at her mermaid, the brunette's face clearly expressed her worry and Alison pulled herself up to kiss Emily deeply trying to help Em express her thoughts.

"What is it, mermaid?" Alison asked gently.

"Does it bother you that I don't, you know?" Emily made a vague hand gesture.

"No Em it doesn't bother me that you don't like oral," Alison assured. "Is this about what Hanna said?"

Emily nodded reluctantly.

"Its just, I like it when you…" Emily flushed as Alison smirked deviously.

"You like it when I go down on you," Alison supplied her smirk deepening.

Emily nodded shyly.

"Em I love you and I love the way you love me, we don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with and-"

"I've never done it," Emily admitted softly.

"What?" Alison was taken back.

"With Maya and Paige we… we didn't do _that_," Emily gulped as Alison's blue eyes darkened.

Unable to help herself Alison crashed her lips into Emily's, with desperate and greedy kisses she pillaged her mermaid's mouth. She finally pulled away for a breath, shaking and panting hard above her brunette.

"That is one of the hottest things you have ever said," Alison breathed through her arousal.

"They never had you like that," Alison said more to herself than Emily as she peppered kisses across Emily's jaw. "God the things you do to me, Em."

"Ali," Emily tried to speak as Alison claimed her lips again. "Ali, I wanna try."

Alison pulled back searching her lover's face for sincerity, she didn't want to pressure Emily but the thought of the brunette between her thighs was an overpowering image. She nodded agreeably trying to hide her eagerness.

"Me first though," Alison whispered stealing another deep kiss before she slid down Emily's toned body.

"Ali," Emily whined as the blonde swiped her tongue along her mermaid's folds.

More eager than ever to satisfy her girlfriend Alison circled Emily's clit with her tongue, before sucking the nub into her mouth. Emily arched into the blonde's hot mouth desperately.

She couldn't help but moan into her lover as Emily's hands tangled in her hair pulling the blonde further forward. Emily got surprisingly forceful when she was close to release, Alison loved when her usually timid mermaid lost control. She suckled harder as she replayed Emily's confession, that neither of her love's exs had ever had the pleasure of having their mouth on the brunette, it pleased her beyond words.

Emily was well and truly hers and hers alone, Alison smirked bullying the brunette's clit as Emily writhed against her, hands tightening in Alison's hair.

"Ali!" Emily cried as Alison kept working at her lover.

Alison slipped her tongue further down Emily's length and slid inside her writhing lover. Emily squealed as Alison curled her tongue, pinching Emily's clit with her forefinger and thumb as Emily thrashed against the sheets.

Finally Emily let out a high pitched whine and sagged against the mattress. Alison diligently licked at her lover but avoided stimulating her clit as Emily twitched through her after shocks.

"How are you feeling, baby?" Alison asked looking up at her lover, her chin damp with Emily's juices.

Emily flopped a jelly like arm over her eyes taking deep breaths. She raised her hand twirling it in a lazy circle like she couldn't really articulate what she felt but she was getting there. Alison just smirked sliding up Emily's impressive body, making sure to press against her lover everywhere, her stomach was coiling in anticipation bubbling with need for her mermaid but she was worried Emily was still apprehensive.

She peppered kisses along Emily's jaw.

"Baby," she whined, pecking at Emily's lips quickly. "Are you having second thoughts?"

Emily uncovered her eyes slowly to peer into Alison's worried blue depths. She shook her head, stroking Alison's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Never," Emily assured pulling Alison in for a deep kiss.

Alison slid her tongue into Emily's mouth and moaned when her brunette met her full force, Alison settled herself more heavily onto Emily and couldn't help her hips from rocking into Emily as their tongues danced.

Emily pulled away from the kiss breathlessly and her tongue traced over her own lips. Alison could see Emily's brown eyes darken as she caught the faint taste of herself from Alison's tongue.

"Tastes good, doesn't it?" Alison coyly teased.

Emily gulped and before Alison could argue her mermaid flipped them over, the brunette stretched out on top of Alison who squirmed hotly in anticipation, spreading her thighs so that Emily rested between them. Forceful, confident Emily was her favourite.

Emily smirked down at her as Alison pushed some of Emily's loose brunette strands behind her ear. Dark brown eyes softened at the gesture and Emily's face morphed into a worried frown.

"What if I mess it up?" Emily whispered uncertainty creeping into her tone.

"You can't," Alison assured cupping her mermaid's cheek. "Nothing you do here is wrong ok."

Emily nodded a little more sure as Alison stroked her cheek.

"We don't have to do this," Alison added.

"No I want to," Emily's gaze fell to Alison's spread thighs. "I _really _want to."

Alison smirked rubbing her foot along the back of Emily's calf, her mermaid's skin was always so soft and warm and Alison could never get enough.

"How do you want me?" Alison asked, smiling wide as Emily's eyes darkened again.

"Like this," Emily breathed against her lips. "Just like this."

Alison pulled Emily to her, succumbing to Emily's mouth as the brunette pushed her tongue inside exploring. It set Alison a flame to imagine that tongue else where and she squirmed against Emily's body, her core aching for the brunette.

Emily moved her lips down to the blonde's neck and lavished Alison's smooth creamy skin with kisses and bites, Alison moaned long and low for her mermaid, the sensations pleasurable but doing nothing to sedate her needs.

The brunette moved further down Alison's body, their hot skin sliding together with each readjustment made the blonde hiss. Emily groaned into Alison's chest when she reached it her mouth encompassing the blonde's nipple while her fingers rolled the neglected one.

Alison arched up into Emily, she loved how much Emily loved her chest and the brunette was not shy when it came to worshipping Alison's breasts but Alison wanted her lover's attention somewhere else tonight. She raked her fingers through Emily's hair and pulled enough to get her girl's attention.

Emily met her eyes but didn't release the nipple in her mouth, she sucked harder when her eyes locked with Alison's and the blonde keened.

"Em, please, baby its not going to take much," Alison panted.

Emily smiled around the nipple in her mouth and released it with an obscene pop. Pressing a kiss to Alison's heart she slid further down the blonde's body finally reaching her destination.

And then she stopped.

Alison felt like pulling her hair out as Emily lay between her thighs doing nothing.

"Baby?" she called gently.

But Emily was too enraptured staring straight at Alison's exposed center, she didn't make a move she just stared her breathing becoming shallow.

"Em," Alison tried to snap her lover out of whatever catatonic state she'd thrown herself into. The frustrated blonde pushed herself up on her elbows and Emily finally looked up.

Her eyes were wide and dilated when they met Alison's frustrated blue. Ali's eyes softened taking in Emily's apprehensive face.

"Mermaid, we don't have to do this," Alison reminded gently trying to keep her frustration in check.

"I just…" Emily turned away and Alison stroked her cheek coercing their eyes to meet again. "I want to make you feel good."

"You do, Em" Alison assured. "You always make me feel good and if you don't want to do this we won't I'm not-"

Emily leaned forward unexpectedly and swiped her tongue through Alison's folds. The blonde gasped, her whole body tingling from the sensation of a warm, wet tongue running over her. She bucked her hips once jumping towards the surprise move, unable to catch herself in time. She fisted the sheets to stop herself from grabbing at Emily.

Emily pulled back after several more swipes and smacked her lips in thought Alison's breath hitched as the brunette smiled at her, it was such an innocent Emily smile one of love and endless devotion but knowing that Emily had the taste of Alison on her lips gave the typical smile a wicked twist in Alison's mind. She loved the thought of corrupting Emily. Of having Emily in a way no one ever had and if Alison had anything to do with it no one ever would.

"Baby, thats so sexy," Alison grinned wickedly. "How's the taste?"

Emily blushed and turned her head away in thought knowing that Alison was trying to make her squirm. The blonde was in love and committed to Emily but the devious part of her that liked to play people hadn't completely gone away.

"Different," Emily finally answered.

"Different good?" Alison asked trying to keep the worry out of her voice. What if Emily didn't like this?

Emily nodded reassuringly as she resettled between Alison's spread thighs.

"Good," she confirmed when Alison studied her deeply.

She dragged her tongue through Alison's folds again and the blonde fought to keep her hips still. Struggling to keep her blue eyes focused on the dark locks bobbing between her thighs.

Holly crap it was even better with a visual. She'd had this dream before but it didn't even begin to compare to the real deal.

"Oh god there, Em," Alison encouraged, her hand fisting into Emily's hair.

Realizing what she was doing she retracted her fingers carefully intent to let Emily control the pace, when Emily's hand covered her own and threaded her fingers back into brunette locks. It was as sexy as it was heartwarming for Alison to know that Emily trusted her deeply, trusted the blonde to guide Emily through this.

Alison moaned as Emily licked over her clit but the brunette moved away from her nub quickly as though spooked.

"Wait, Em, back there," Alison arched as Emily followed her directions and Alison none to gently pulling at her hair.

Emily licked over her clit and Alison whined pitifully, the stimulation a great relief but still prolonging her need.

"Harder," Alison commanded, then softened her tone. "Just suck on it, baby."

Emily did as instructed and Alison almost shot off the bed as Emily's warm exquisite mouth sucked her clit hard. She bucked against her lover desperately.

"Thats it," Alison yelled. "Fuck baby, I knew you'd get it."

Emily seemed to be invigorated by Alison's dialogue working the blonde higher at an alarming rate.

"Fingers, fuck, Em," Alison called and Emily obediently slid two fingers into the blonde.

Alison screamed as Emily curled her fingers, not needing any guidance from Alison there, she suckled and thrusted at a breakneck pace sending the blonde over the edge.

"Em!" Alison cried stars appearing behind her tightly closed eyelids.

Alison was sure she felt a smirk against her center but everything was still so fuzzy she couldn't be certain. That tongue wasn't relenting though.

"Em," she panted.

She was well and truly boneless and she couldn't feel anything but the steady beat of her own heart and Emily's tongue as it continued to lap at her. The tingles wouldn't stop and she needed to get her breath back.

"Baby, baby stop… no more," Alison begged.

Emily finally pulled away, sliding her fingers out as well. Alison arched at the loss still incredibly sensitive to any stimulation.

The brunette slid on top of her lover pressing herself against Alison's chest as the blonde regained control of her limbs, finally she could wrap an arm around her mermaid as her fingers combed through thick dark locks.

"That was amazing," she breathed.

Emily sighed happily and wiggled a bit obviously pleased with herself.

"Dammit," Alison sighed after a long moment.

"What?" Emily asked apprehensively trying to move off the blonde.

Alison held her in place.

"Not you, you're perfect," Alison kissed Emily's forehead as her mermaid resettled. "I was just thinking I can't kill Hanna now."

"Why not?" Emily laughed.

"Because in her own foot in mouth way she helped, oh my god Em that was earth shattering, are you sure you've never done that before?" Alison teased.

Emily blushed and curled further into Alison's chest to avoid the blonde's gaze it never ceased to amaze Alison how shy her lover could be at times, especially after tonight.

"I love you, Ali," Emily whispered.

"I love you too, Em," Alison answered. "Especially if you want to make this a regular thing."

Emily groaned and hid her head.

"Oh come on Em admit it you enjoyed it," Alison teased.

Emily wiggled but didn't respond.

"You did. I think you really, _really_ liked it," Alison smirked as Emily mumbled something she couldn't hear.

"What was that, mermaid?"

Emily lifted her head, her face redder than before.

"I said only cause its you," Emily repeated.

Alison smiled and pulled Emily to her lips. She kissed her sweetly.

"Thats all that matters," Alison promised with another deep kiss.

Alison DiLaurentis was no pillow princess but she was definitely a top.


End file.
